Anything Goes In Fanfiction
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: "Anything goes in Fanfiction." Grover said. Nico snorted, "Yeah, I can get every girl at camp, catch you and Percy MAKING OUT by the shed, and can still go to school. Yeah, anything goes in crazy fan's minds. Let's read another one and see who faints next." "NO!" Everyone yelled. Rated T for cussing. Accepting requests for stories the demigods to read. SPOILERS FOR ALL BOOKS! OOC
1. Some Authors Are On Crack

**A/N: Ok, this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic! It's going to cover everything from the The Lightning Thief to the Mark of Athena. If you haven't read all the books, then just be aware of spoilers. **

**This is sort of a AU because it makes no sense xD It takes place after the Heroes of Olympus series, so it just has its own ending. Not really gonna go into detail about it that much. So review and let me know how I did! Tell me which character's you want to come in next, ok? :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson! It belongs to the awesome Rick Riordan :D **

**Chapter 1**

**Some Authors Are On Crack**

Grover and Annabeth knocked Percy's door. They were currently at his apartment in New York City. The satyr and demigod paced back and forth until Percy opened the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Percy asked surprised. Annabeth and Grover pushed past him and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"We need to talk. It's an emergency." Annabeth said. Grover put the laptop in his lap and opened it. On the screen, was a white page with names on it.

"Um, what are you guys showing me?" Percy asked. "It's just a website."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Why do I have such a oblivious boyfriend?" She pointed to a name on the screen. "Look at this!"

The name Annabeth pointed to said, "Percy Jackson and the Olympians."

"Um, why is my name on a website?"

Grover cleared his throat. "Well, Annabeth and I found this site called Fanfiction. It's a place where people make up stories about their favorite books, movies, video games, and TV shows. So, we clicked on books and saw your name! There are stories about us!"

"Yeah, but they talk about us like we're fictional or something. It's so weird!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Percy tried to process the fact that mortals knew about them, their quests, the Titan War and fight and against Gaea. It was unbelievable, right? No one should know because of The Mist. Ultimately, Percy was curious.

"Well, let's click on a story and see what they wrote about us." Percy sat down on the couch next to Annabeth. He had to be closer to her to see the screen, but he didn't mind at all.

Grover looked through all the stories until he found one. "This one looks kind of interesting."

**Detective Nico and Grover**

"Wow, I could never see you two working together as detectives." Annabeth commented.

"Hey, I think I would be a great detective. But, I rather have another partner." Grover shuddered at the thought of having Nico as his partner in crime.

**By: ZeusSucks67**

"Wow, this guy must really hate Zeus. There has to be a good reason." Percy said.

"Or he or she really thinks Zeus sucks. If only this person knew they could be zapped." Grover said.

**Summary: Nico and Grover are detectives-**

"Really? I thought they were circus clowns!" Percy commented sarcastically. Annabeth nudged him in the arm and urged Grover to keep reading.

**For Camp Half Blood. Demigods are disappearing and it's up to these two to stop the culprits! Summary sucks, but please review. **

"Summary sucks?" Annabeth asked. "Why would you put that in a summary?

"Why would someone's username be 'ZeusSucks67'?" Percy asked.

"Good point, Seaweed Brain."

Grover clicked on the story and began reading.

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. They belong to Rick Riordan. I'm just a fan!**

"Hence the name Fanfiction." Annabeth muttered.

"What is PJO and HoO? And who's Rick Riordan?" Grover asked. This was really confusing him.

**Nico was in the forest outside Camp Half Blood, until he heard a girl screaming. He ran toward the sound and saw a dead girl.**

**It was Annabeth.**

"W-what?!" Annabeth yelled. "Why did I have to die?!"

**This was the seventh killing in two weeks. Reyna ( who moved to Camp Half Blood to be with Jason since he and Piper broke up)-**

"Is this author on crack? Reyna stayed at Camp Jupiter. Jason stayed here to be with Piper. This story isn't making any sense at all." Percy was appalled at the way this story was going so far. Plus, why would Nico be in the forest?

"Also," Percy added. "The summary said disappear not being killed."

**Thalia because she's the daughter of Zeus and Zeus sucks ( just like my username lol! I'm so funnnnay!) **

"Percy, you're right. This author is on crack! This fanfiction thing is so messed up." Annabeth said.

"Guys, chill. It's just one story. There are over thirty thousand stories about us. Not all of them can be this bad." Grover seriously hoped he was right.

**Leo, Hazel, Chiron and everyone else at Camp Half-Blood. **

"T-that's more than seven people! Grover, choose another story. This one is crap. I don't like it." Annabeth said. She was incredibly annoyed because this story was making no sense at all.

Percy found it cute at how flustered Annabeth was and he smiled. "Maybe it gets better later on. Come on, Grover, keep reading." Percy put his arm around Annabeth's shoulder.

**Nico ran to that house or cabin thing he stays at. **

"Nice choice of words this author has." Annabeth grumbled.

**Nico couldn't find them anywhere until he heard moaning sounds coming from behind the weapon's shed. **

"Moaning sounds?" Percy asked aloud as he raised his eyebrows.

**Nico found Grover making out with his boyfriend, Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth started laughing while Grover and Percy turned several shades of red. "WHAT?!" They both yelled.

"Oh, never mind this story is awesome. Keep reading, Grover." Annabeth said in between laughs.

"No, I'm not reading that monstrosity! You read, Annabeth, since the story is _awesome." _Grover put the laptop in Annabeth's lap and she began to read.

"**Grover, Annabeth was found dead! We gotta find the killer." Nico yelled. Grover stopped kissing Percy's neck-"**

"EW EW EW! This author has one sick perverted mind! What in the Hades is going on?!" Percy yelled. He looked around frantically. "Someone is tricking us."

**And looked up at Nico. "Ok, can you, like, give us five minutes?" **

"**No, let's go!" Nico pulled Grover away from Percy. They began to go to the forest. **

"The forest is extremely dangerous! And- ah forget it. It's Fanfiction anything can happen." Grover gave up. This whole Fanfiction thing was insane.

**When they got there magically,**

"Magically?" Percy inquired.

**They saw Frank standing over Annabeth's dead body with blood soaked on his hands. **

"So, Frank killed me? No, he's like a big cuddly teddy bear. No way could he kill anyone." Annabeth said.

"**It was you!" Grover yelled. "You killed Franky and Johnny and Sam and Urkel and Peter and Stewie and-"**

"I know I'm dyslexic, but shouldn't there be commas in that sentence?" Percy asked.

Grover shrugged. "It's Fanfiction. Anything goes."

"So, according to Fanfiction, Steve Urkel is a demigod…nice. Now, everything makes sense in the world." Percy declared.

Annabeth suppressed a giggle. "Except why you and Grover were making out behind the weapon's shed. I swear every time I walk past the shed, I will laugh."

Percy and Grover put their heads down and started blushing more. Annabeth continued to read.

"**Grover, we get it. Frank killed a lot of people." Nico turned his attention back to the culprit. "Tell us why, Frank."**

**Frank looked around nervously. "B-Because I'm actually Kronos!"**

**A/N: Cliffhanger! How will Nico and Grover stop Kronos? Will Grover and Percy ever get there alone time? And who is Steve Urkel's godly parent? Next chapter will be soon! But I need 25 reviews to continue :)**

**Remember kids, Zeus SUCKS! **

"That was the most horrible, idiotic, yet hilarious thing I've ever read." Annabeth said.

Percy looked sick and very annoyed. Grover looked like he wanted to cry in a corner and die. The frightened satyr was about to comment, until someone knocked on the door.

Percy got up and opened the door revealing Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

"Hey, I was just stopping by to say hello. The Hunt is taking a break so I decided to visit." Thalia said. She looked alarmed when she saw the smirk on Annabeth's face, Grover's frightened look, and the way Percy looked sick.

"Um, did something happen? Should I come back at a better time?" Thalia asked.

"No, come right in! In fact we want to show you something." Annabeth said.

Thalia sat down on the couch next to Annabeth. She handed Thalia the computer and asked, "Do you know about Fanfiction?"

**A/N: xD Let's see how Thalia reacts to Fanfiction haha. I'm not sure how long this will be, but I enjoyed writing this a lot. I'm having a lot of people come in from the first series of books then the others in HoO will make an appearance. **

**Tell me any requests for stories they can read and I will use them ( and give you credit of course!) **

**~Gray **


	2. My Little Pony!

**A/N:**** I will not being using other people's fanfics. This is more like a parody of the different types of fanfiction and I'll be covering most of them. I usually read my reviewers stories, but I won't use them for this fic even with your permission. **

**With that out of the way, I'm glad you guys like this so much! So, here is a Thalia x ? story :D **

**Chapter 2**

**My Little Pony!**

**Thanks to XMistressChaosx for the idea of a outrageous pairing lol. A Thalico fic will be coming soon ;)**

"So," Thalia said. "this Fanfiction site has stories about all of us and they were made by fans?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, but the one we just read was insane. Percy was Grover's boyfriend," Her gray eyes slid over to where Grover was still shaking and Percy avoiding eye contact with anyone. "Nico and Grover were detectives, and Frank was actually Kronos. Not to forget I was found dead."

"Sounds interesting," Thalia said thoughtfully. "Let's read one."

Annabeth scrolled down the webpage until she came across a story that caught her eye. "Hey, this one is about you, Thalia."

**The Secret Lover**

**By TreeDaughterofZeus**

Thalia's expression darkned. "Is that name supposed to reffer to me being a _pine tree? _"

Percy decided not to comment about the last story they read and the person's user name was 'ZeusSucks67'. That would make her even more mad. "Um, just read us the summary, Annabeth."

**Summary: Thalia returns to camp after The Hunt. She can't wait to see the person she's in love with. Will he feel the same way or leave her heartbroken? One-Shot. Lemon**

"What the hell? I'm not in love with anybody at the camp! No one!" Thalia yelled. Sparks appeared from her fingertips and Percy, Grover, and Annabeth scooted away from the angry demigod.

"Calm down, girl. It's not real. This Fanfiction stuff is fake. The more you read you'll see what I mean," Grover said, hoping to calm Thalia down. His plea worked and Thalia seemed to relax, but she still appeared skeptical.

"I wonder what a lemon is," Percy said out loud.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm writing another couple I support besides Percabeth or Thalico. It's Thalia paired with someone else. ;) **

"Percabeth? Thalico? Those are strange names," Grover commented.

_Percabeth...Thalico... oh wait! _Annabeth thought. "Hey, I figured it out. Percabeth is the name Percy and Annabeth combined. Thalico is obviously Thalia with someone. I just don't know who. I'll have to think about it..."

Thalia growled," Can't these idiots realize that I can't have a romance with any man at all?"

"Anything goes in Fanfiction," Grover said. "Let's keep reading. I'm curious to see who Thalia is in love with."

**So, leave me a review. NO FLAMES! Thank you :D **

**P.S. This takes place after The Titan's Curse, but before The Battle of the Labryinth. So, there will be a few spoilers. **

"The Titan's Curse? What is that? I know about the Battle of the Labryinth, but still this really bothers me!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth patted him on the back, "Don't hurt yourself."

**Thalia and the Hunters returned to Camp Half Blood for a quick break. The daughter of Zeus nervously made her way over to The Big House. She fidgeted nervously with her shirt and tried to calm her tense nerves. "_Come on, Thalia! You can do this!" _She thought to herself. **

**Thalia had been in love with him ever since she came to Camp Half-Blood.**

Thalia leaned forward in her seat and glared at the computer screen. She wanted to send this author to Hades for writing a outrageous story about her and her secret lover.

**Thalia went into The Big House and as soon as she entered she saw him. He was tall, muscular, and incredibly sexy. She was beginning to get cold feet, but she encouraged herself. _Come on, Thalia. You can do this! _Thalia cleared her throat to let the person know she was in the room. **

**He turned around and smiled, his brown eyes locking with her blue ones.**

"Ok, so it's not Percy," Grover said, "then who is it? You guys have any ideas?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I was going to guess Leo or Frank, but that would be to weird."

"Maybe it's Nico?" Percy suggested.

Thalia continued to glare at the computer screen and refused to say a word.

**"Hello Thalia, it's been quite some time. How are you?" He greeted and flashed her one of his beautiful smiles. It made Thalia's knees feel like jelly.**

"MY KNEES ARE NOT JELLY!" Thalia yelled. She was fed up and had enough of this nonsense. "Where the hell does this author live?! I will hunt them down and send them to Hades for writing a piece of shit!"

Annabeth clicked on the author's profile and checked the biography. "So," she said, "this person lives in Canada. Interesting..."

"Then I will search all of Canada to find this bastard!" Thalia roared. Annabeth, Percy, and Grover had never seen her this angry before. Plus, she had the mouth of a sailor. Annabeth quickly clicked the back button and went back to the story. She wouldn't admit this out loud, but she was very curious on who Thalia was in love with.

**"I'm doing well," She fidgeted and took a deep breath. "Look, I need to talk to you about something very important." **

**"Oh, what is it, Thalia?" **

**Here it is. The moment of truth. A deep blush appeared on Thalia's face. "I-I love you, Chiron!" **

All was silent in Percy's house. Grover's laughter, however, broke the intense silence. "You've got to be kidding me?! Chiron? Wow, I can't believe you think he's sexy! That's incredible."

Percy chuckled. "Yeah, and I want to see you blush too."

Thalia's face turned red from anger and embarrasment. Annabeth comforted Thalia by patting her on the back. "Knock it off you two! It's not even that funny. Shut up so I can finish reading the rest of the story."

Percy and Grover became silent, but little snickers escaped their mouths from time to time. Annabeth began to read again.

**Chiron's eyes widened. He didn't want to admit it, but he loved Thalia too. **

"Ok, am I the only one who just now figured out that Thalia couldn't love Chiron because she never met him when she first came to Camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked.

"Woah, man, you're right. The timeline makes no sense. Well, anything goes in Fanfiction." Grover said. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the satyr. She had a feeling that saying would become old extremely fast.

**"Kiss me, Thalia!" Chiron exclaimed. Thalia leapt into his arms and began to kiss him. Chiron removed Thalia's shirt and kissed her neck. Thalia groaned and-**

"THAT'S IT! THIS SHIT HAS TO DIE!" Thalia yelled. Before she could do anything, the door opened.

"Hey, Leo, what are you doing here?" Percy asked. Leo was smiling until he saw Jason's sister looking like she wanted to murder somebody.

"I was just stopping by to see if you wanted to hang out. Um, is something going on?"

Annabeth explained to Leo about the Fanfiction and the stories they had read. "Wow, that sounds amazing. Can I read some?"

Thalia snorted. "You better hold your breath. I said the exact same thing and instead I read a story about Chiron and I making out. But sure, Leo, read some."

Leo sat down on the couch and Annabeth handed him the computer. Leo's eyes travelled over the screen until he said, "Found one. It sounds interesting."

**A/N: xD how many of y'all were expecting that?! I had a ton of fun writing Thalia's freak out. **

**Who do you want to come in next? I was thinking Clarisse, Tyson, Piper, or Coach Hedge. **

**Reviews~**

**It makes sense in context: A thalico story will come in soon xD and I think they just found the M section in this one haha**

**GothicPunk123: I'm sorry, but I won't use anyone elses fanfic's for them to read. You can suggest a Chaos story, but it won't be like yours.**

**wisegirl1800: Thank you! I'm glad you love it :D**

**Iheartbd's: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad I made you laugh xD**

**wolfsongsea: Yep, a ThaliaxNico story will be soon. I want Nico to come in later haha. **

**XMistressChaosx: Wow, you don't like Percabeth? O_o first one I've met who didnt like them haha. And the reason why there isnt a lot is because I suck at writing romance so that's why there isnt a lot ._. And I tried to fix the comma situation in this chapter, but I probably didnt do it write. I'll work on it :D And thanks for the suggestions and help :D **

**LovePercabeth4eva: I'm glad you found it funny :D **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! ;) **

**Updated: 10/14/12**


	3. Gender Bent World!

**A/N: Hello! Thank you all for the reviews. You are all wonderful people! :D **

**Thanks to Hermes' Little Girl for the idea of a Fem! Percy fic. However there shall be a nice twist ;) **

**P.S. I've never read a Fem! Percy fic, but I'll just add my own style to it. **

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 3**

**Gender Bent World!**

"It's a gender bender story. All the guys will be girls and all the girls will be guys. Interesting." Leo said.

**It's a Guy Thing **

**By: Makemagic09**

"Well, the username seems decent and so does the title. Maybe this won't be such a bad story this time around." Percy said happily.

**Summary: This story is a AU where the character's genders have always been reversed. Takes place before HoO but after The Last Olympian. Characters from HoO will show up though. Will be OOC**

"Remind me to look up what all these Fanfiction terms mean. I'm kind of lost." Annabeth commented. She looked over and saw Thalia rubbing her temples. "What's wrong, Thalia?"

"I'm just _really _tired. I'm going to sleep now." Thalia replied threw gritted teeth. Annabeth shrugged and told Leo to start reading the story.

**Camp Half-Blood was very quiet because the war with Kronos had ended. Peyton Jackson was having lunch with her boyfriend, Clarence LaRue. Yes, they hadn't gotten along in the past with Peyton being the daughter of Poisedon and Clarence being the son of Ares, but eventually they fell in love. **

"Who the fuck is Clarence?!" Percy yelled. Annabeth was trying very hard not to laugh and Leo and Grover stared bug eyed at the screen.

"Percy, who in the Ares cabin have you never gotten along with and who's name starts with a 'C'?" Grover asked him.

Percy's expression went from dazed to horrified in a matter of seconds. "Clarisse?! Clarisse is my GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Boyfriend, actually." Leo commented even though he knew he wasn't helping the situation at all.

"I died a little inside."

Annabeth smirked. "Well, you sure didn't die a little inside when you and Grover started making out." Leo and Annabeth both started laughing hysterically at the blushing demigod and satyr. Those two were so fun to mess with.

Grover took the laptop from Leo's lap and continued reading the story.

**"Hey, is Andrew ok with our relationship? I mean I thought he loved you." Clarence said. Peyton shook her head and sadly stared at the lake. **

**"No, he was really depressed when Lucy died. He may have loved me, but," Peyton took hold of Clarence's hand. "I'm with you. That's all that matters." **

"Oh, gods, I'm getting sick." Percy said as he held his stomach.

"Maybe you're on your period. Or pregnant with Clarence's baby." Leo smirked.

"Fuck you, man. That's not cool."

"Do you need some tampons, babe?" Annabeth and Leo both started laughing again. Percy vowed to get revenge on those two later. The day was still young after all.

**Peyton was about to lean in to kiss Clarence, but someone called her name. It was Andrew. His curly blond locks framed his handsome face perfectly. His gray eyes made him look even better. She began to wonder how she was able to choose between the two demigods. He seemed fine even though the love of his life, Lucy the daughter of Hermes, died during the war. **

"Ok, so Andrew is Annabeth and Lucy is Luke. Wow, this falls together almost perfectly." Percy commented as he thought about what it would be like if this had actually happened and he was a girl. Nevermind, he decided. He did not want to be a girl.

**Andrew stared at Peyton and began to wonder how he had ever let her go. Her long brown hair came to her shoulders and she had the most beautiful green eyes. He began to realize he was staring and turned around. "Um, Nicky wanted to do some sword fighting with you. So, get going, Sea-Weed Brain." **

**Peyton tried to glare at Andrew for calling her that horrible nickname since they had been twelve years old, but instead she smiled. Peyton kissed Clarence on the cheek and began to walk off toward the training grounds. **

***( At the training grounds)***

**"Then I was, like, bitch, I will cut your ass." Nicky pulled her long black hair into a pony tail. "So, I'm trying to blow off some steam. Come on, Peyton, let's fight." **

**As always, Peyton won and Nicky tried to summon dead soldiers to go after her, but to no avail. As Peyton was leaving she saw Thomas walking over to where Nicky was. She had been trying to set those two up for a long time, but Nicky was one crazy bitch. **

"Nicky is obviously is Nico. But, who's Thomas?" Leo asked uncertainly.

"I'm sure we will get more clues as the story goes on," Annabeth replied.

**The day dragged on and it seemed everyone was on edge. Nicky almost killed Thomas when he called her a witch. Peyton wished that the daughter of Hades and the son of Zeus would get along. **

"Thalia and _Nico?_" Percy gasped. His eyes traveled over to Thalia's sleeping form. He smiled widely and wished she would wake up sooner so he could tease her.

**Also, the intense rivlary between Andrew and Randy became intense during dinner when Andrew "accidently" poured hot chocolate on Randy. Then Randy repeatedly called Andrew Wise Boy. If it wasn't for Clarence and Gretchen, (Peyton, Andrew, and Thomas's best friend) then Andrew would've killed him. **

"Gretchen? Well, anything goes in Fanfiction," Grover commented. "but _Gretchen? _Seriously I would like a name like Grace or something."

"Is Randy Rachel? Jeez, I don't hate her or anything," Annabeth said.

Percy snorted, "Yeah, but you were kind of a b- I mean- jerk to her. In the beginning. Yeah."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Percy. She was seriously beginning to think he was a girl. Oh crap! The Fanfiction is getting to her head! Yep, just ignore the craziness. Ignore it all.

"Aw," Leo said sadly. "I want to be in this fic too!"

**That night, after taking a romantic night stroll with Clarence,**

Percy cringed. He really did feel sick to his stomach.

**Peyton went to bed. Her sister, Taylor, wasn't here at the moment. She missed talking to Taylor a lot. **

"Hmm, Taylor and Tyson work well. Plus, I really like the name Peyton a lot."

"Hey, maybe you should get a sex change operation. Then you can stop carrying around a murse and trade it in for a purse. Then you can go shopping with the girlfriends," Leo mimicked his voice to sound like a high pitched girl. "Get your nails done, stalk all the sexy boys, and-"

"Leo, shut the fuck up before I electrocute you." Thalia growled. Her eyes were still closed, but she still looked pissed off. Leo decided it was better to not disturb her and focused his attention on the story again.

**However, she had a strange dream. The dream was about another camp like Camp Half-Blood except it was in San Francisco. The campers looked incredibly pissed and were making plans to march up to Camp Half-Blood. When Peyton woke up she was incredibly worried. **

**What was going to happen?**

**A/N: Next chapter you will get to see the gender bent characters of Camp Jupiter. Leave me a review and let me know how I did ^.^ **

"Wow, that was actually pretty good," Annabeth said. "Plus, there's another chapter. Let's read it."

Someone knocked on the door and Clarisse ( the one person Percy didn't want to see) and Frank came in through the door.

"Yo, Frank! Hows it going, man?" Leo greeted him.

"Um, good. Just hanging out with my...sister." Frank replied uncertainly. Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Don't act like it's the worst thing in the world, Frank. So, what are you up to?" Clarisse averted attention to the pile of demigods and Grover on the couch.

"Well," Leo said. "We are about to read the second chapter to a story. Care to join us?"

**A/N: Yeah, so Clarisse and Frank are in the picture now! After this, then I'm going to add Nico and someone else. I just don't know who... So give me another character you want to come in with Nico! **

**Jeezum, this day hasn't been this best ever ._. I hope this made y'alls day ^.^ Now, I'm off to cheer practice. Later peeps!**

**Reviews: **

**wisegirl1800: Thanks so much for reviewing! And I'm sorry. That's really sad :( **

**LovePercabeth4eva: Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to get some Percabeth in haha**

**Guest: Leo loves gender benders xD**

**LightUpTheMidnight: I love your username haha :) and wow a lot of people hate percabeth damn ._.**

**mason shadow: Yes, most of camp will be reading this xD and Reyna will come in much much later...**

**Mitzipitzi: Your pen name is interesting :D and thanks for reviewing :) **

**Hermes' Little Girl: Thanks for the idea girly :D and I have a good idea for a Perachel vs. Percabeth fic. It will be outrageous!**

**Feline Pawprint: Be pumped for the next chapter :D**

**waZZ88: I plan to get most couples in there ^.^**

**emzo456: Frank and Nico? That's a new one xD sure :) **

**LadaHathaway: I loved that line haha! **

**Jeezum, that was a ton of reviews O_o but thanks anyway! **

**Updated: 10/22/12**


	4. Gender Bent World part 2

A/N:** Hey I was trying to find a cover photo for this story and I couldn't really find any. So, anyone out there good at drawing and wanna make one for me? :) **

**And yes I know this fanfic is very stupid and OOC. Just deal with it, ok? 'K I write this mainly for fun ^,^**

**Chapter 4 **

**Gender Bent World part 2**

"WHAT?!" Clarisse yelled, "I'm a guy and I'm dating Percy flipping Jackson!?"

"Actually," Percy said sheepishly, "It's Peyton flipping Jackson"

Clarisse re-read the story again. The fact that someone knew about Camp Half-Blood and and wrote stories about them disturbed her. Also why would someone want the male version of her and the female version of Percy together? She had no freaking idea.

Frank looked highly uncomfortable. He didn't even want to imagine the types of stories about him and Hazel on the website.

"Ok, I want to read it." Frank said. Grover handed him the laptop and Frank began to read the second chapter.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hate Percabeth so I wanted Percy and Clarisse to be together since the Lighting Thief. They were obviously meant for each other!**

"People hate Percy and I as a couple and to express their feelings they have to write fanfics about it. How lovely." Annabeth sneered. She was annoyed at these random fangirls.

**So this chapter we will meet the gender bent campers of Camp Jupiter. Review and enjoy~**

**Harry stared at the diamond that just popped out of no where. He wished he could stop doing that. Why couldn't he be like his sister Nicki and raise people from the dead?**

** Harry walked around Camp Jupiter. He saw Richard feeding his two dogs. He was also talking to Jasmine. They were both Praetor and it was obvious to everyone they were in love. **

"Gosh this really weird. Reading about everyone with different names." Frank commented.

"Just wait. It gets a million times better." Annabeth muttered sarcastically.

**"Harry! Wait up!" Harry turned around to see Francine running after him. Francine was a daughter of Mars. She was Asian-Canadian. Even though Harry wouldn't say it out loud, she was a bit on the chubby side. **

Frank blushed, "Gods, this is so embarrassing. Can we read something else?"

"No." Thalia muttered, "If I had to read about Chiron and I making out then you have to read this. Deal with it."

"WHAT? YOU AND CHIRON?" Clarisse yelled.

Thalia stood up and sighed, "Percy, can I go sleep in your bedroom? I don't know why, but I have a horrible headache."

"Ok, just go down the hall. It's the first door on the left."

Thalia thanked him and she went to his room to take a nap. Annabeth was sure she was traumatized after reading that story.

**"Harry, I heard we were having a huge meeting today." Francine told him. **

**"Yeah, it has something to do with Olivia…_again. _" Harry sighed, "Last time it was her designer boots, her designer purse, and gods know what else." **

**"Do you wanna go get some ice cream before then?"**

Clarisse pinched Frank's chubby cheeks. "Aww little Francine made a date! When is the wedding?"

"Annabeth and I will plan your wedding, Franky." Leo joked. "Grover can cook and Percy can do special effects. Ever wanted a waterfall at your wedding?"

Frank blushed even more. This storly was embarrassing him a lot. "Annabeth, you read it now."

"No, I've already read." Annabeth smirked at Percy who was trying hard not to look at anyone. "Percy hasn't read yet."

"Neither has Clarisse!" He protested.

"I just got here! Now get to reading, Peyton." Clarisse growled.

Irritated, Percy took the laptop from Frank. He began to read.

**"No, I'm not hungry. Maybe next time Francine." Harry patted her on the head and went to the training grounds where he would train until the meeting started. **

"Frank, your ass just got REJECTED!" Grover and Leo exclaimed.

"Why so I have a strange feeling Frank is gonna turn into a Barracuda?" Percy asked Clarisse.

She snorted, "Maybe it's the fact that his hand turned into a paw and his teeth look more like fangs."

Frank's face was red, his hand turned into a paw with tufts of brown hair clinging onto it, and his nose looked more like a snout. His teeth were sharp points now. Percy and Clarisse held Frank back as he was about to pounce on Leo and Grover. Annabeth, Leo, and Grover jumped off the couch and almost dashed for the kitchen.

"Dude, we were kidding. Chill." Leo tried to explain, but Frank growled at him.

"Ok, I'm going to get a huge knife from the kitchen. I don't want the Barracuda to rip my face off." Grover walked into the kitchen to find a knife. Frank tried to scramble out of Percy and Clarisse's grasp but to no avail.

"We should probably give him some thing to calm him down. Maybe some sleeping medicine will work." Annaneth suggested.

"No, no, no. I'm fine now." Frank's nose, teeth, and hands returned to normal. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Grover came out of the kitchen carrying a butcher knife. He pointed it at Frank and said, "I'm watching you, buddy."

Percy cleared his throat to disrupt the tense, awkward silence. It didn't help with the fact that Frank and Leo were glaring at each other. "Ok, I'm gonna keep reading."

**Harry trained with his sword until a few other campers told him it was time for the meeting. He really didn't want to hear Olivia complain. When Harry made it to the Meeting Hall, Olivia was already talking. She was holding up a picture of a beautiful Hispanic girl. Her brown curly hair went down to her back, she had hazel eyes, and a pretty smile.**

**Who was she anyway? **

**"This bitch stole Mr. Huggy Buttons!" Olivia yelled, "She's from a Greek demigod camp called Camp Half-Blood. We are gonna march up there and take back what is mine… I mean ours."**

Leo laughed. He had to admit that the author did a good job of making him sound hot. And stealing Octavian's bear? It was something he would totally do! Leo was glad he chose such a awesome story.

**Harry tried hard not to burst out laughing. But he would definitely go to Camp Half-Blood so he could meet the mystery girl. Jasmine and Richard had to end the meeting early because Olivia was getting a bit crazy. Then again she already was crazy….**

**Francine and Harry walked outside. "Do you know the name of that girl that stole Olivia's bear?" **

**"Lena Vasquez. Why?" **

**Harry smiled, "No reason. I'm just curious…." **

***( Camp Half Blood)* **

**"Andrew, I have a problem…." **

**Andrew looked down at Lena. She looked nervous. "What's wrong?" **

**Lena laughed nervously. "I stole some Roman demigod's teddy bear and now I think she's going to get a army of other Roman demigods to march up here to kill me." **

**Andrew shook his head. This summer was going to get really interesting. **

"Woah, this story is really good. I wish the third chapter was up." Percy said.

"Yeah, but I want to see my character have a bigger role in the story." Grover grumbled.

There was a knock on the door. Leo opened up the door and saw Nico, Octavian, and Rachel. "Hey, what are you all doing here?" Leo asked.

"Thalia texted me and said we should come to Percy's house immediately. Is something wrong?" Rachel asked as she peaked inside.

Nico raised his eyebrows when he saw Grover pointing a knife at Frank. He walked inside and saw the computer screen. "Fanfiction? Do I even want to know?"

"Yes. Sit down and read with us!" Percy said. But his stomach began to rumble. "First, we need to get some food. Pizza anyone?"

***( Random Extra)***

**A/N: This is to make up for my month of absence! This will take place later in the story ^.^ Enjoy~**

"Ok, before we read this story let me look up what a lemon is." Percy said.

Octavian snorted, "You don't know what a lemon is?"

_"A Lemon in Fanfiction." _Percy growled. Octavian was really pissing him off. Percy opened up a new tab, went to google, and typed in what a lemon is in Fanfiction. "Ok, it's a-"

Percy stopped talking and tears rolled down his face. "Percy, what's wrong?!" Annabeth asked. Percy put his face in his hands.

"You remember that story we read about Chiron and Thalia being in love?"

Thalia shuddered at the story. "Yeah, what about it?"

"The summary said it was a lemon….. Oh my gods you and Chiron had sex! YOU HAD SEX WITH A HORSE!" Percy was wailing at this point.

Thalia fainted. Nico smirked, "One down. Who's next?"

**A/N: Ok, well I'm watching Doomsday Preppers. Then I'm taking a nap. So review and let me know what you think :) **

**HOWEVER! What story should come next? A Percabeth vs. Perachel story, a continuation of Nico and Grover as detectives, a Truth or Dare show or something else? I'm waiting bit more for a Thalico and a Chaos story :) **

**Reviews~**

**Hermes' Little Girl: Haha Clarisse will probably be traumatized forever xD **

**conover7283: they have to read the effed stories so they will be forever traumatized lol. They will never be the same again**

**Megaranger66: i have it planned out when they'll come in. It'll be near the end of the story ^.^ **

**PJOOF16: PeytonxClarence forever haha! More crack pairings are to come ^.^ **

**LightUpTheMidnight: Reyna will come in next chapter, ok? I figured Octavian and Rachel would have been fun too ^,^**

**Jen008: Sorry for the late update! My bad :/ **

**Thukefan101: I was gonna do that haha. Like the really really long author's notes and then the chapter is extremely short lol. Thuke would probably make everyone sad though :(**

**ICANHASCheezbrgr: Frank will turn into a whale if he reads a HazelxLeo story xD **

**Silver Moon Huntress: thanks so much for the info about the Chaos stories :D **

**Updated: 11/23/12 **


	5. It's The Truth Baby!

**A/N: WHAT THE CRAPOLA?! OVER 60 REVIEWS! Jeezum, y'all are amazing! Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me ^.^ **

**Soon, I'm thinking about doing a crossover fic, but what should the crossover be with? A anime? Movie? TV show? Video Game? Let me know y'all's opinions :D**

**Ok, well I was writing the Truth or Dare story then half way through I realized how much it sucked, so I decided to do a Talk Show theme. **

**Maury, anyone? ;) **

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PAGE TO VOTE ON WHICH STORY YOU WANT THEM TO READ NEXT! ;D**

**Chapter 5**

**It's The Truth Baby! **

"Thats disturbing. You are all sitting in PJ's living room, _unsupervised_, reading Fanfiction. Do you know what this shit does to your soul?" Nico pointed to his heart. "To your soul!"

"How do you know so much about it, Nikki?" Leo smirked.

"I-uh- may have read _some _at one point in time."

Rachel smiled, "I never have! Lets read a story about us!"

"Ok who's gonna read?" Annabeth asked.

Since no one said anything, Clarisse decided to take the fall. She looked for a place to sit, but there was no room on the couch and there were only two more chairs, which Octavian and Nico were already situated in. "I have no place to sit."

"Here, you can sit in my seat. I hate being so still for so long." Percy said. He moved out of the way and let Clarisse sit in his spot. Annnabeth couldn't help but find it weird that Percy was being this nice to her.

_No! It's the Fanfiction, Annabeth! It's twisting your mind!_

Clarisse scrolled through the stories. There was something called a Chaos fanfic that looked slightly interesting, but she decided to save it for another time. Instead she settled on a talk show story. And the main characters were Percy and Annabeth. Time for her to be embarrassed a little.

**The Nico Show!**

**By: LeoissEXy**

"So, even the fangirl's think I'm sexy."

Clarisse clicked on the author's profile. "Leo, the author is a dude." She smiled, "Sucks to be you!"

Everyone noticed how Leo turned a little green.

**Summary: Cheating, lies, and betrayal?! Nico will find out the truth! ARE YOU THE FATHER OF THE BABY? Percabeth, Pothena Frazel, LeoxHazel, RxO, some Thalico. **

"There are those freakish names again! I know Percabeth is Annabeth and I, and Frazel is Frank and Hazel, but RxO, Pothena and Thalico?" Percy looked over at Nico then he remembered Thalia was asleep... A light bulb went off in Percy's head. Hopefully, Thalia would be awake in time for the next story.

"I never took the time to figure out those confusing names." Nico said.

"How did you discover Fanfiction?" Grover asked.

"When the pizza gets here I'll tell you. It's not something I like to talk about a lot."

**Author's note: This is the Percy Jackson version of Maury. If you've never seen the show it's fine. You'll catch on pretty quick. So here is chapter 1. **

"Oh gods, I'm scared. They are going to destroy me." Frank began to rock back and forth. Leo patted him on the back.

"Dude, you'll be fine. Just take deep breaths and remember Fanfiction is fake."

"Fanfiction is fake." Frank chanted. "Fanfiction is fake."

**"Hello everyone and welcome to the Nico Show!" Nico di Angelo, the host, greeted his fellow fans out in the audience. He sat down in his seat and looked at his card. "Ok, today, we have Rachel Elizabeth Dare coming to us today. Her boyfriend, Octavian, is accused of being the father of Rachel's two year old daughter, Elisha. However, he refuses to acknowledge it. But is he suspected of being the father of more than one child?" **

"Rachel," Percy looked at his friend in disbelief, "You and Octavian? Seriously? Can you not do any better than that?"

Octavian, who was quiet up to this point, was blushing. "I- we didn't do anything! Who made this crap up?"

Leo grimaced, "My secret admirer. Who, unfortunately, isn't a girl."

"Why would someone make me out to be such a-" Rachel began, but Annabeth cut her off.

"Slut? Whore? Harlot?" Annabeth offered with a smile. Percy glared at her. How could she be joking at a time like this? Annabeth wasn't going to like it when she was made fun of in these fanfics.

**Rachel enters the stage and shakes Nico's hand. The audience erupts into applause. "Hello Rachel. Now, tell us how did you meet Octavian?"**

**"Well, we went to a summer camp together for Oracles and we fell in love. Except one night we decided to make love-**

Everyone looked at Rachel and Octavian who had their heads down. Rachel couldn't believe someone would make up a lie like that! She felt the urge to burst into tears.

**then the next morning when I woke up he was gone! He didn't use a fucking condom so for the past nine months I carried _our _baby alone with no emotional support of any kind. Then, by fate, we found each other again." Several tears trailed down Rachel's face. The audience felt sympathy for the lonely girl. "Awww" cooed the audience. "But he was dating some slut named Clarisse!" **

"You calling me a slut?!" Clarisse yelled at the frightned red head.

"N-no that wasn't me! It was Leo's stupid boyfriend!"

"The fuck? I don't have a boyfriend!" Leo countered.

Clarisse was even more annoyed because the story said the main two characters were Percy and Annabeth! Why the hell was she being dragged into this? Her eyes travelled up the screen and she saw there were more chapters. Ok, so Percy and Annabeth should be in one of those chapters then.

**Nico frowned, "That's interesting. Well, come on out Clarisse!" **

**From backstage, Clarisse walked out and immediately a cat fight ensued between the two woman. Two henchmen grabbed the two woman so they could be apart from each other. This went on for several minutes until they both calmed down. The whole time Nico sat there expressionless. **

"I'm liking this story. My character isn't completely fucked up this time." Nico smiled.

**So," Nico leaned forward in his seat, "what's your back story with Octavian?" **

**"Well, we met at a local McDonald's-**

"I don't even go to McDonalds with their pink slime and shit!" Clarisse handed the computer to Octavian. "Read! You're the center of this fanfic!"

Octavian sighed irritably. Why did he have to be dragged into this. He began to read,

**"-and we talked about the enviroment. **Octavian wrinkled his nose in disgust, "I don't care about the enviroment at all."

**We connected easily and now we've been going out for 6 months now. And I can tell you that Octavian is a loyal, good hearted man. If he had a child then he would take responsibily." **

Octavian looked at Clarisse in shock. "You really mean all of that?"

"No, I would never tell you that. Hell, I would never hold a conversation with you."

**Rachel rolled her eyes, "Spare me. He's a liar and a cheater!" **

**"Well, let's bring him out! Come on out, Octavian!" Nico exclaimed. **

**Octavian came out from the backstage. The audience booed him and he flipped them off. Clarisse ran into his arms and kissed them with a lot of tongue. **

"That's nasty." Clarisse commented. Octavian sunk lower in his seat. Why did he have to be embarassed?

**Rachel got up and began to punch Octavian. "You BEEP and your BEEP BEEP can go BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP!" **

"Damn, Rachel. I've never seen you cuss so much!" Percy laughed as Rachel began to turn red.

**After a few more minutes of fighting back and cussing, Octavian, Rachel, and Clarisse all sat down. "So, Octavian," Nico began, "What do you have to say about being Elisha's father?"**

**Octavian rolled his eyes. "Look, Rachel and I went to a camp for Oracles. She's crazy! I never had sex with her before in my life! Therefore, I'm not the father." **

**On the bottom of the screen ( like you're watching this on TV), flashing in big red letters, DNA RESULTS ARE IN! Nico's henchman brought him a crisp, brown envelope. "Octavian, you are-" Nico opened the envelope. **

Everyone sat in anticipation. Was he the father or not?

**"YOU ARE THE FATHER!" **

"Shit!" Octavian yelled.

"I still don't know why Rachel would have sex with you. Like Clarisse said, that's nasty." Nico said.

Rachel began to cry. This was all to much for the girl. "I-I don't want Octavian to be m-my baby daddy!"

Octavian stood up in anger. "Come on! I'm not that bad."

"You have no sex appeal, your as pale as a ghost, and you have a stick up your ass. Yep, you really are that bad." Leo said.

"Anything goes in Fanfiction." Grover commented. This time Annabeth glared at him.

"How many times are you going to say that?"

"Until it gets old." Grover smiled. He knew he was pissing Annabeth off and it made him slightly happy.

"Ok, who is gonna read the next chapter?" Octavian looked at the author's note. "He says the next chapter will be Percabeth and contiunation of Rachel and I's story."

"Let's vote." Clarisse suggested, "All in favor of reading another story raise your hand?"

Octavian, Rachel, Clarisse, and Annabeth raised their hands. "Ok, who wants to keep reading this story?"

Percy, Grover, Leo, and Frank raised their hands. Octavian glared at Nico, "You have to vote."

"Fuck no! You must be out of your fucking mind. Look, I suffered through the trauma of Fanfiction. It doesn't affect me like it did before. But be warned, by the end of this day you will never be the same."

There was a knock on the door. "The pizza is here!" Percy exclaimed. He ran to the door and opened it up.

"Hi, um, two cheese sticks, five p'zones, ten orders of wings, and two large hambuger pizzas?" The pimply faced, teenage asked.

Percy glared at Grover. "Dude, you ordered all of this?"

Grover shrugged, "Yeah, but more people might show up. Plus, I'm _really really _hungry."

Percy fished his wallet from his pocket and handed the pizza guy twenty five dollars. Leo took the two boxes of pizza while Percy took the rest.

"Grover, dude, this is the last time I'm ever letting you order pizza."

Annabeth sighed, "We still need to figure out what we are going to do about which story to read next. But first," She smiled at Nico. "Tell us about your first encounter with Fanfiction."

**A/N: OK IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! There is a poll on my page with 11 choices about which story the characters should read next. Please go vote on it! I'd appreciate it a bunch! **

**And I personally think I'm doing a horrible job on this story, but I'm glad everyone thinks it's funny ^.^ **

**So please go vote on my page! Thank you! Now, if you excuse me I'm going to go watch some anime and eat kettle corn. ^.^ **

**Updated: 11/25/12**


	6. This Story is Chaos, seriously!

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thanks for voting so here is the Chaos story :) This is more of a parody of a chaos story. I'm basing it off of PJ's Savior Chaos story since it was the first Chaos story I ever read. It was great :) **

**Hey, since a crossover will be soon, what would you like a crossover with? **

**Maximum Ride?**

**Gallagher Girls? **

**Alex Rider? **

**Kane Chronicles?**

**Anything else? I've gotten Avatar the last air bender too. So, tell me what ya think! ^.^**

**Thanks to PJ Savior and Silver Moon Huntress :D **

**Chapter 6**

**This Story is Chaos, seriously! Part 1**

Nico began his horrifying tale of how he discovered Fanfiction. "I was visiting Hazel at Camp Jupiter when Reyna stopped me. She had a lap top in her hands. So, she asked me if any of the demigods at Camp Half-Blood had read something called Fanfiction. I told her I hadn't and she showed me the type of Fanfictions there were. Pairings, Chaos stories, OC stories, limes, lemons-" Nico shuddered at the word. Percy had been curious for a long time about what a lemon was. "-and the worst story of all."

Grover gulped, "Um, what was this worst story of all?"

Nico shook his head. "I-It's not common on here, but if you come across it...turn away. That is my final warning to you about Fanfiction."

"What happened to Reyna? Is she ok?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure."

Octavian pondered, "Now, thinking about it, Reyna did mysteriously disappear for a few days. How long ago did you speak to Reyna?"

"Last week." Nico answered, "Is she ok now?"

Octavian frowned, "Yeah, but she must of read something terrible about me because she always gave me these weird looks. I wonder what she read."

Nico was silent. He knew _exactly _what story traumatized Reyna. It was part of the worst stories of all time. So, disgusting yet SO many reviews! How? Nico and Reyna would never know. Honestly, he didn't want to know.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm going to change the stories. There was something called a Chaos story and it looked interesting."

Nico smiled, "Chaos stories are good, but some are very, um, fucked up."

Leo grinned, "Well, it can't be worse than what we have already read!"

Still eating her slice of pizza, Clarisse scrolled through the stories until she found the Chaos story she saw earlier. She read the summary,

**Commander of Chaos!**

**By: AnnedaughterofZeus**

Thalia peeked her head out out of the hallways and into the living room where everyone was sitting eating pizza. "I heard my dad's name. What messed up story are y'all reading now?" She asked.

Thalia made her way to the group and picked up a slice of pizza.

"You feeling better?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes! A million times better! But, I'm ready to tackle more Fanfiction!" In a way, Thalia sounded way to perky.

"We're reading a Chaos story." Percy said.

Thalia took the laptop from Clarisse and finished reading the summary.

**Summary: 3 years. 3 years since Percy was betrayed by everyone he loved. Now, the world is falling apart and looks like everyone will need Percy to be a hero…again. Not if his jerky brother gets in the way. Lemon PercyxOC**

Percy grimaced, "I have a feeling I'm going to hate this jerky brother."

Thalia smiled, "Well, lets get to reading."

"Ok, before we read this story let me look up what a lemon is." Percy said.

Octavian snorted, "You don't know what a lemon is?"

_"A Lemon in Fanfiction." _Percy growled. Octavian was really pissing him off. Percy opened up a new tab, went to google, and typed in what a lemon is in Fanfiction. "Ok, it's a-"

Percy stopped talking and tears rolled down his face. "Percy, what's wrong?!" Annabeth asked. Percy put his face in his hands.

"You remember that story we read about Chiron and Thalia being in love?"

Thalia shuddered at the story. "Yeah, what about it?"

"The summary said it was a lemon….. Oh my gods you and Chiron had sex! YOU HAD SEX WITH A HORSE!" Percy was wailing at this point.

Thalia fainted. Nico smirked, "One down. Who's next?"

Grover ran to the bathroom and threw up. Leo choked on his pizza and Rachel had to give him the Heimlich Maneuver. Frank sat on the couch, knees tucked in and rocking back and forth chanting, "It's not real. It's not real."

"Thalia, you horse fucker!" Percy wailed, "How could you!?"

Annabeth suddenly fainted. Everyone else looked incredibly sick. It was right at that moment Sally Jackson, well Sally _Blofis, _walked in and saw the scene before her.

"Percy, what's going on here?! Why are you crying?!" Sally asked her son frantically.

"Lemons! Oh my gods, the lemons!" Percy wailed.

Sally saw the distressed and passed out demigods on her couch. What was going on? Sally picked up her cellphone and called her husband, Paul.

"Hey honey, what's up?" Paul greeted her.

Sally but her lip nervously. "Um, there's a emergency back at the house. A major one."

***(Mount Olympus)***

Ares laughed, "Hahahaha! Jackson's freak out is the best thing I've ever seen!"

Aphrodite laughed, "Yeah sending that computer with Fanfiction was the best prank we've pulled in years." She turned her attention to Zeus, who was trying hard not to laugh. "I'm ashamed to know you set up that story about Thalia and Chiron. It's so immature."

Apollo smiled, "Look, we were all bored. It's just a harmless prank. They'll be fine, I promise. It isn't the first time this has happened and it sure as heck won't be the last."

Ares raised a eyebrow. "Are you sure? Those kids look pretty messed up."

Zeus snorted, "They'll be _fine. _What's the worse that could happen?"

"They loose their sanity and march up to Mount Olympus, completely brainwashed by those stories and try to destroy us. Nothing bad." Apollo said.

Hera sighed as she saw the gods huddled around the screen watching their kids freak out. She did have to admit it was pretty entertaining.

***( The Next Morning)***

Bacon.

Percy loved bacon….

Percy sat up and realized he was in his bed. The clothes from yesterday were still on him. Everything came flooding back to him. The Fanfiction, the fainting, the lemons. Oh gods the horror!

Percy left his room and went into the living room where his mom, Paul, and everyone else from yesterday were eating breakfast and sitting in front of the computer.

"Percy, Annabeth told me what happened." Sally said to her son. She grimaced, "That must be….awful."

Frank nodded, "It's awful, but I have a strange desire to read more."

Everyone murmured in agreement. Thalia cleared her throat and began to read the Chaos story that they didn't get to read yesterday.

**A/N: Welcome to my Chaos fic! It's not a ordinary one-**

"It seems like I've read several different stories that say the same thing. It's a Chaos story, but different." Nico commented.

**and there will be PercyxOC! So, enjoy :) **

**3 years.**

**3 years since she betrayed me.**

**3 years since everyone betrayed me.**

"Emo much?" Thalia teased.

**It was a nice summer day when I finally returned to Camp Half-Blood. I had just finished up a mission for Athena and the goddess gave her approval for me to take Annabeth's hand in marriage. I had the ring bought and everything. I was ready to propose.**

"Awww! Percy, you got me a ring?" Annabeth blushed.

"Um, don't get your hopes up Annabeth…. Anything Goes In Fanfiction." Grover said.

I** came to the lake where I saw her sitting….**

**With my half-brother Alfred. **

**Alfred came to the camp a week ago and was immidately claimed by Poiseden and deemed his favorite son. Alfred keeps stealing my thunder and he's tried to make everyone at camp hate me! **

**He convinced Nico I back stabbed Bianca-**

Percy was outraged. Whoever this Alfred character was, he wanted to kick his ass! He would have never back stabbed Bianca. Nico knows that, right?

**killed Juniper then Grover blamed it on me when in reality it was all Alfred! **

Grover choked back a sob. "Juniper?"

**And Alfred stole Thalia's bow and blamed it on me! He was the hero and I was hated by everyone. What the hell?! I killed Kronos for gods sake! **

"Quit whining like a bitch Percy and kick his ass." Clarisse told him.

"If this was real, Alfred would be dead right now." Percy said.

**I listened in on their conversation.**

**"Oh Alfred, I love you better than stupid Percy." Annabeth said.**

**Alfred smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you too. So, will you break up with him?"**

**Annabeth nodded and smiled, "Yeah. Tonight I will." **

"Why would you cheat on Alfred with Percy?! Are you on crack Annabeth?" Leo asked in disgust.

"No! I wouldn't cheat on Percy. This story is bull!" Annabeth sent a sharp glance at Grover. "Don't say it."

Grover smiled like a innocent child. "Say what?"

"You know."

"Anything goes in Fanfiction, Annabeth. Anything." Grover whispered.

**"Annabeth, how could you?!" I yelled at her. "How could you cheat on me!?" **

**"I-Im sorry Percy, but I love Alfred more." **

**Not being able to take it I ran away. **

"This is almost as tragic as Twilight!" Rachel exclaimed.

Octavian snorted, "This is almost as funny as a Will Ferrel movie."

Sally and Paul shared a look and shook their heads. No comment from these two.

**I ran out of Camp Half-Blood and into the woods. I needed to get back home. But, when I made it home I found out my mom and Paul were killed in a plane crash. It's like Zeus hated me! **

Paul blanched. "Why do we have to die?"

"You're minor characters." Nico said.

Paul sighed in defeat. "Ok that's fair."

**I stayed out on the streets, completely alone. **

**That is until Chaos found me.**

**A/N: Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks! **

"That wasn't terrible. It's kind of interesting." Rachel said.

"Yes, it's not terrible that Percy's dick of a step brother killed Juniper, told lies, and put me under some spell that made me cheat on Percy." Annabeth remarked sarcastically.

Nico laughed, "Reyna and I have read this type of story before. You're just portrayed as a whore and cheated on Percy. That's it."

Leo smiled, hoping to change the topic. "So, um, next chapter?"

There was a knock on the door. Octavian opened it and Jason and Piper came in.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Piper asked nervously as she noticed all the tired demigods.

Everyone's eyes gleamed in mischief. Now it was Piper and Jason's turn for torture.

**A/N: Ok, this was a shortened version of PJ Savior's Chaos story. Thank you again! So, the gods are behind Fanfiction? Interesting xD **

**Next chapter it's lemon time! Ha, JK. I've only read 3 lemons and two made me traumatized for life ._. I'm not writing one, but they will get close to reading one LOL! **

**So, I hope you enjoyed. P.S. I got a snowflake teddy bear today and I named him Alfred F. Jones ;) yay! **

**Updated: 12/2/12**


	7. I'm on WHAT NOW!

**A/N: A 100 reviews?! Thanks a bunch guys! I honestly appreciate it, but….**

**Finals are coming up and I have a C in math and I've been failing my quizzes. Other subjects I'm fine in, but math is difficult for me. **

**So, my mom will find out and she won't let me on the computer. She's taken away all my electronics before. **

**So, I'm sorry, but this will be on a temporary hiatus until I get my grades back up. Or try too. I need to focus on studying for finals.**

**This shouldn't be too long, ok? Around Christmas break, I'll be back :) **

**Thanks for understanding! **

**Ill try my best peeps! :) **

**~Gray **

**Updated: 12/4/12 **


	8. A Lemon Shall Tickle Your Fancy

**I MADE A 85 ON MY MATH FINAL! **

**And over 100 reviews?Y'all are the bomb! I should do something big for this ^.^ **

**Anyway, here's my shameless advertising. Go check out my new PercyxReyna fic The Exchange. It's getting good so far ^.^ **

**congrats to Silver Moon Huntress for being my 100th reviewer ^.^ **

**So, Merry Christmas! Here's the long awaited chapter :)**

**Crossover Choices so far:**

**Maximum Ride**

**Gallagher Girls **

**The Walking Dead**

**Decide now! :D **

**Playlist: Blanco - Pitbull **

**Airplanes - The Ready Set**

**P.S. There are 2 new polls. One of them is for the next character coming in. The other is for whether there should be a sequel or not. **

**Thank you! :D **

**Chapter 7 **

**A Lemon Shall Tickle Your Fancy**

"Um, maybe we should just leave." Jason whispered in his girlfriend's ear. Piper nodded in agreement. They were about to sneak out the door, but Leo bounded to the door, shut it and locked it. His brown eyes had a evil gleam that they had never seen before.

"Why in such a rush? Come sit down and read a little Fanfiction with us." Leo said in a menacing voice that happened to creep the hell out of everyone in the room.

Grover snickered and his face darkened, "Yes, come play with us children."

"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real!" Frank cried while he was still in the fetal position.

Jason gulped and surveyed the insane, terrified, and hilarious faces of his comrades. "So, what's Fanfiction?"

"Fanfiction is where people write stories about stuff they love. Anime, movies, TV shows, video games, you name it." Annabeth's eyes drifted toward the computer screen. "And, according to this website, we are a popular book series with over thirty thousand stories."

Piper squealed, "Are there stories about all off us? Good stories about Jason and I?"

"No. The stories completely botch our character." Octavian shook his head. "I recommend you leave now to keep your sanity."

Leo cackled loudly. "They are in way to deep now! Staying and reading the next chapter is the only option."

Jason shrugged, "Sure. This stuff can't be that bad. I'll read one." Jason was tough. These stories couldn't be that terrifying. Did everyone seem to forget that they took on Gaea and won?

Sally and Paul stood up and let Jason and Piper sit. They needed to get ready for work so they left everyone to read the Fanfiction. Actually, Sally and Paul were both a bit scared that they would lose their mental stability too.

Once Jason had the computer, he began to read the next chapter of the Chaos story.

**A/N: OMGEEeEZ thanks for the reviews! This chapter is a lemon so enjoy all you horny bastards! **

Percy blanched, "Oh gods, this is not gonna turn out well."

Piper stared at Percy confused, "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Just keep reading. You'll see." Clarisse laughed.

**After Chaos found me, he took me in. He adopted me and I called him Father while he called me Son. I made some friends who, like me, were abandoned by their godly parents. But the one who stuck with me the most was…**

**Sophie.**

**She had black hair that sometimes in different lighting looked navy blue. She had hazel eyes and olive skin.**

"So, this is the girl you're fucking, Percy?" Clarisse asked casually. Annabeth's face turned red from fury while Percy blushed.

Jason raised his eyebrows at his sister. "What is going on?"

Thalia shuddered, "Keep reading. It'll make sense in due time."

** She made me quickly forget about Annabeth. We've been going out for three years now and I've been incredibly happy. **

"Annabeth, your ass just got REJECTED!" Grover and Leo yelled and began into their flurry of laughing fits.

"More like Percy was rejected, but it seems like he found someone prettier and - oh shit I can't believe I just said that." Octavian, who was being glared at by Annabeth, tried to make up for his mistake, but to no avail.

"Are you implying I'm _ugly, Octavian? _Annabeth asked in her deadliest tone. It seemed like a dark aura surrounded her. Jason shivered and continued reading.

**"PJ!" Sophie called from behind me. I was walking back to my room when she ran up behind me and hugged me. **

**Sophie was sweating and she had on a pink tank top and blue jean shorts. "Can we talk?" **

**I grinned, "Sure. Let's go back to my room."**

**When we made it back my room, she collapsed on my bed and sighed. Her tank top started riding up and I could see her stomach. **

**I laid down on the bed with her. "What's up, Sophie?" **

**Sophie's hazel eyes bared a mischievous glint and she smirked, "I love you. You know that right?" **

Leo smirked, "I like where this is going."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Leo, they're just talking. They aren't going to have sex."

Frank coughed nervously and his face got red and hot.

"Oh, anything goes in Fanfiction. In other words, yes, there will be some sexy play time." Grover explained.

"The dance with no pants." Leo snickered.

"The mattresses mambo." Percy put in.

Clarisse pointed to Leo, Percy, and Grover, "Everyone, these are the future perverts of Camp Half Blood. Be cautious from now on."

**Her fingers tiptoed up my chest and sent shudders up my spine. She breathed in my ear. "Don't you think we-" I cut her off by turning her over so I was on top or her. **

Jason's face turned red. "Percy, is there something I should know?"

Percy laughed nervously, "I think I'm about to get laid."

**Sophie took off her shirt and-**

"Since Nico is like 3, he can't hear this. I shall proof read the rest of this!" Grover declared.

"Yeah, so will I." Percy, Leo, and Jason agreed.

Nico glared at them. "Fuck you, you horny pricks! I'm not 3!"

Rachel wrinkled her face in disgust. "Those boys are disgusting, I swear."

"How do you think I feel?" Annabeth sneered, "They are reading a sex scene about Percy and Sophie!"

"Ah shit! Jackson gots some moves!" Jason exclaimed.

A few minutes later, the boys went back to their seats with a nosebleed and red faces.

"69. Nice, Percy." Leo patted him on the back.

Thalia gasped, "Percy, that's disgusting! I feel bad for poor Annabeth!"

Percy rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Annabeth, I swear I would never have sex with another girl."

Rachel eyed Octavian surprisingly. "I'm surprised you didn't go over there and read the lemon, Octavian."

Octavian blushed, "It's sounds like they're just reading porn to me. Plus, I have much more respect for a woman's body."

"Too bad you ain't gonna get one." Annabeth muttered. Octavian doesn't know when she got it, but she had some straw and a needle and thread. Was she making a Voodoo doll to curse him?

Well, he has teddy bears! But, after watching Ted he can't look at them the same way ever again.

Jason figured this was a good place to start reading again.

**"Percy, how are you son?" Chaos hugged and greeted me. I really did love him. "Did you and Sophie have a _good time?" _He asked with a suggestive wink. **

"Ok, this sucks now. Nico, give us another story to read. I don't care about Percy's Emo life and his Pedobear of a dad." Clarisse yawned.

"I'm with you there, Clarisse." Nico said. "Piper, choose a story."

Piper gulped. She really didn't want to read one, but Leo was gonna kill her( possibly!) if she tried to leave. Piper's eyes scanned screen until two arrows entertwining with each other caught her attention. It had the number 3,627 next to it. Piper clicked it and saw a multitude of crossovers.

"Cool," Piper said, "I want to read a Hunger Games crossover! Maybe a Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts crossover would do."

Nico facepalmed, "Oh my gods, she found it."

***( Mount Olympus)***

Zeus scrolled through his Fanfiction account (His pen name shall not be revealed, yet). "Apollo, the story is still here!"

Apollo looked over Zeus's shoulder. "Really? I thought after the Purge this summer the story was gone!"

"Hera's story was deleted in the Purge." Zeus clicked on his traffic graph. "Woah! Over 9,000 views and 267 reviews?! Who knew our three shot story would be a complete hit!"

Apollo smiled, "Dude, I gotta tell Poseidon about this! He said our story would be deleted!"

Aphrodite came over and looked at their computer screen. "Oh my, it's still up."

Ares laughed, "Hey, they found the crossover section!" He called from the viewing room. "Don't miss this!"

Aphrodite went over to the viewing room to watch the demigod's reactions. Apollo was about to join them until he turned back to Zeus and smirked, "When are they gonna read _our_ story?"

Zeus smiled like a maniac. "Very soon."

**A/N: Yeah, this will not turn out well! Ok, we'll there's two more polls on my profile I need ya to answer! Thanks for the reviews and encouragement everyone! I'll try to have another update around Christmas ^.^ **

**In a few, I'm going to go watch Ted then Skip Beat~ Buh Bye!**

**Updated: 12/22/12 **


	9. Zombies Are To Legit

**A/N: Ok, I'm having a pretty hard time writing this. That's why this took so long in getting up! I'm sorry :/ **

**This was a Gallagher Girl's crossover but it was boring. So enjoy this Walking Dead crossover. **

**What is the Walking Dead? I'll tell ya! **

**it's a show about the zombie apocalypse. It's pretty badass and I love it. So yeah, here is chapter 8! **

**Chapter 8**

**Zombies Are To Legit**

"Move over, Piper!" Rachel squealed as she sat down in Piper's spot on the couch. "There's a Walking Dead crossover! We have to read it!"

Leo grinned. If there was one thing he loved, it was zombies. And girls. Not zombie girls though because they'd eat his face off. So, the Walking Dead was obviously the perfect show for him.

Octavian didn't want to say anything, but he was a huge Walking Dead fan too. He almost squealed when Rachel found a Walking Dead crossover. Octavian slightly bounced up and down in his chair.

Rachel and Leo frowned when they realized there was only one story. "Jeez, there has to be more Walking Dead fans out there!" Leo whined.

Jason stared at them in bewilderment. "So, you believe zombies are real?"

Rachel nodded her head. "Yes! Didn't you hear about that man in Florida who ate some guy's face off? The zombies are coming, but the goverment is keeping them quaratined in a underground base! That's why I have my zombie survival guide."

"Woah, woah, woah." Leo looked at Frank. "Can you turn into a zombie?!"

"What? No! Why the heck would I turn into a zombie? Don't they eat brains?" Frank questioned. Sometimes Leo asked him to turn into animals or sometimes people for the freakiest reason. One time he asked Frank to turn into a pig and see if Frank would have a prefrence to slop, then he asked Frank to turn in President Obama, show up in Washington D.C. and tell everyone that he was the president's long lost twin brother.

"In the Walking Dead, the zombies eat all of you. Not just your brains." Rachel explained.

"Just read the freaking story. I don't care about y'all's freakish obsession with zombies." Clarisse said.

Leo looked around the room and asked everyone, "Do I need to explain the Walking Dead to anyone?"

"No." Everyone answered. Well, except Annabeth who was still in a mental state and making voodoo dolls. So far she had a Grover, Leo, Octavian and was now making a Percy doll.

This is going to be interesting.

**Demigod Zombies**

**By: OMGPERCYISSOSMEXY**

Percy blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Leo patted him on the back. "Percy Jackson. Always getting the ladies, huh?"

"He better not be." Annabeth growled. Grover began to laugh.

"Oh! Dude, Annabeth is gonna torch your ass! Torch it!"

**Summary: Frank Zhang, -**

"Awww! I don't wanna be in this story!" Frank whined as he covered up his face with his hands. This was going to be complete torture.

** a Georgia police officer, is shot and is in a coma for several months. When he wakes up, he discovers the world has fallen to chaos in the wake of the zombie apocolypse. Can he find his wife and kid? Or will he be turned into a zombie long before that? Frazel, a bit of Lazel, Percabeth, Thalico. Some** **OCs...**

Rachel frowned asked Leo, "Wouldn't it make more sense for Frank to be Glen and for Percy to be Rick and for Grover to be Shane?"

"Yeah, it would. Oh, if I ever make my own Fanfiction one day I'm making a completely different Walking Dead story." Leo said.

Nico looked at Nico in astonishment. "Did you really just say you'd write your own _fanfiction? _Oh my gods, you have been corrupted."

Leo smiled sheepishly, "Well, I've read so much of it that I kind of want to write my own."

_**A/N: This story is just the episodes of the Walking Dead, but with the PJO and HoO characters. Here are the roles:**_

_**Rick - Frank**_

_**Shane - Leo**_

_**Lori - Hazel**_

_**Darryl - Nico**_

_**Carol - Thalia **_

_**Glen - Percy**_

_**Murryl - Luke**_

_**Dale - Jason**_

_**Andrea - Piper**_

_**MORE COMING SOON!**_

**Chapter 1: The Outbreak **

Rachel squealed, "Oh my gosh this is going to be so good! I'm about to pee on myself!"

Thalia raised a eyebrow at the young oracle. "That's...nice to know, Rachel."

"I'm not cleaning your piss up. Grow up and use a fucking toilet." Percy commented.

"Ok...I'm going to read..." Leo said.

**Frank and Leo- **

Another groan from Frank came out. Leo still wondered if Frank could change into a zombie...

**were sitting in their police cars watching for speeding or any other unusual happenings. In the meantime, they were having a interesting topic. **

**Leo's love life. **

Piper began to snicker which caused Leo to glare at the daughter of Aphrodite. Why was she snickering? Leo could be a jerk and bring up Reyna, but he was too interested in this story.

**"So, then-" Leo took a bite out of his cheeseburger and smirked, "she started asking me about my priorities. My goals." He began to immitate a girl's voice. "Where do you see yourself in ten years? Married, kids, out of Georgia?" **

**Frank laughed then he took a sip of soda. Him and Leo had been friends since high school, gone through the police academy together and were now working together. It was a good life for Frank. **

**"So, how are you and Hazel doing?" **

Frank blushed as he thought about Hazel. Where was she anyway? Hazel was probably wondering why she hadn't seen him around yet.

**Frank sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, we had a fight this morning." **

**"Another one?" **

**"Yeah. We were talking about paying bills and we are kind of low on money. One thing led to another and we had a full blown arguement." Frank's eyes narrowed as the nasty memories of him and Hazel fighting. "She yelled, right in front of our kid, 'Do you even care about this family?' Try going to school with that on your mind. Harry probably thinks we are going to get a divorce now." **

**Leo frowned and patted his friend on the shoulders. "Make sure you talk to him and tell him how much you and Hazel love him." **

"I thought this was about the zombie apocolypse not Frank's love life." Clarisse muttered.

"It's getting to it. Just chill out for a few seconds!" Rachel glared at the daughter of Ares. Why wouldn't she give this story a chance?

"Oh trust me. I'm chilling."

**"A robber is speeding down Route 345 and we need avaliable units to provide back up immdiately." The sherrif said over the walkie talkie. **

**"Looks like that is us." Leo said. Leo put down his cheeseburger and he put the police car into drive, cut the sirens on, and sped off down the road. It didn't take long for them to reach Route 345. Leo stopped the car on the side of the road. Frank got out, opened up the trunk, and took out the spikes that would make the robber's tires flat. **

**Frank lined the spikes up on the road. As soon as he was done, sirens were heard and the robber's car was coming closer to the spikes. Frank and Leo both withdrawed their guns and prepared to fire, just in case. **

**The car sped down the road and hit the spikes. The car flipped over and crashed on the side of the road. Two people emerged from the vehicle and began shooting. Instantly, Frank was shot and he fell down. **

"Really? Why am I the only one getting shot?" Frank asked Leo.

"It moves the plot along!"

**Leo ran over to his best friend and began to yell at him to wake up and slap him in the face. "Stay with me, Frank! FRANK!" **

**Frank's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he blacked out. **

"Hey, that happened way too fast!" Rachel protested. "We didn't even get to the good part about the zombie apocolypse!"

"Oh well. What story is next?" Jason asked.

Percy's door slammed off of it's hinges. Everyone gaped at the person standing in the door frame. The person looked like they just saw Zeus (or Jupiter) in a strapless dress.

"Woah, the party just got a whole lot fun!" Nico laughed.

**A/N: Ok, you have ONE MORE CHANCE to vote on my profile to see who is the next guest. Here is the story order: **

**Thalico story**

**Leo Bashing Story**

**OC story**

**so yeah. Then I'm still taking suggestions. Ok, hopefully the next update won't take so long guys! I'M SUPER DUPER DUPER SORRY! TO MAKE UP FOR IT HERE'S THE TITLE OF THE SEQUEL: **

**May the Best Fanfiction Author Win! **

**Oh yeah, it's gonna beast, but kinda short. **

**THANKS FOR 143 REVIEWS! **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER ;)**

**Updated: 1/31/13 **


	10. I'm sorry :

**A/N: **

**Everyone I'm very sorry. I'm going through a few problems in my life and I thought writing Fanfiction would help me a little, but it hasn't. I can't focus on my stories and I'm neglecting several of them already. **

**So, until I feel better about a few things, I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus. **

**I hope to be back by late May or early June since it'll be summer and I won't be in school (that's where some of my issues lay). **

**I'm truly sorry everyone. **

**Please forgive me :/ I know it sucks when your favorite story is on hiatus or discontinued -.- **

**~Gray **

**4/11/13 **


	11. The Like Disease

**A/N: Ok, I'm back and I'm doing better. I know I said I'd be back by May, but I wrote that in the heat of the moment. I'm doing a little bit better. **

**Plus, I really wanted to write this!**

**This is the first story I'm updating since the hiatus. So, yeah ^.^**

**No school Monday! That's probably why I'm so happy….**

**Anyway, enjoy! Love you and thanks for dealing with me!**

**P.S. Hmm, I say at least 2-3 chapters left before going on to the sequel. ;) **

**Lemme know in a review what story you want next :)**

**Chapter 9**

**The Like Disease **

"Nico! What the hell are you doing?!" Reyna yelled as she entered Percy's apartment. Hazel walked in right behind her. Hazel hugged her boyfriend and said hi to everyone else.

"Uh...thinking about raising a zombie from the dead to eat Grover's face off." Nico laughed nervously. He was the son of Hades, but that didn't mean he couldn't be a little afraid.

Especially if it's Reyna.

"We're reading Fanfiction. People made up these stories about-" Percy was interrupted by Reyna's glare.

"_**I know **_what Fanfiction is." She brought her attention back to the son of Hades. "Why would you read it after…._**that story?" **_

"What story?" Clarisse asked in a annoyed tone. "We've been hearing about the worst kind of story on Fanfiction. Tell us already!"

"You're not ready." Nico said. "None of us are."

"Um," Hazel laughed nervously. "I'm lost. Uh, what's Fanfiction?"

Before Frank could say anything, Leo intervened. "Fanfiction is this website where people can write stories about their favorite shows, books, movies, etc. You're the author and can make the characters do outrageous stuff. For example," Leo pointed to Annabeth and Percy.

"Annabeth fell in love with Percy's evil brother and then Percy had sex with some chick."

Hazel's golden eyes widened as she stared at her best friend and his girlfriend. "Percy, you have a brother?!"

"No, I don't. But, the person who wrote it made it where I do."

"Oh," Thalia snickered, "Grover and Percy were making out too."

Grover's face turned bright red. "Thalia, stop bringing that up!"

"Anyway, I say we read another one. We are already in too deep. Reyna, Hazel, will you join us?" Nico asked as he looked expectantly at the two Roman demigods.

Reyna rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine, but just for one story. I refuse to go through that type of torture again."

"Who's choosing and reading the story?" Clarisse asked.

.

.

.

.

"I'll do it." Annabeth's voice broke the silence. She had threw her voodoo dolls aside (actually hit Octavian in the face with them) and moved to the couch where she took the laptop and began scrolling through the stories.

"Ok, it's a Thalico story. Are you guys ready?" She asked.

Everyone in the group said yes. The pressure was high. Sweat beaded everyone's eyebrow as they waited for Annabeth to start the story.

**Title: Black and Blue**

**Author: Brony2321**

**Summary: Thalia Grace was the freak at the school. She is emo, has no friends, and has a awful, painful past. **

"I'm not emo! What the Hades is this?" Thalia yelled.

**But, then she meets the popular boy Nico di Angelo who has a few secrets of his own too. THALICO. Minor Percabeth. **

"This story is not gonna turn out well." Reyna muttered. She looked over at Nico whose face was bright red. Oh yeah! Thalico is the couple name for Thalia and Nico. The two demigods had read a Thalico story once and she remembered how embarrassed he had gotten.

"It sounds like something out of a romantic movie." Rachel gushed.

"Then someone will die at the end." Grover said. "Juniper forced me to watch so many Nicholas Sparks movies."

"What's your favorite?" Annabeth asked.

Tears built up in Grover's eyes and he began to sob on Percy's shoulder. "D-Dear J-J-John! That movie-! OHMAGAWDS!"

"Um, Percy?" Annabeth looked at her irritated boyfriend.

Percy sighed and picked up Grover like a baby. "Ssh. Let's go lay you down." Percy attempted to get up but the weight of Grover brought him down. Percy face planted on the floor while Grover hit his head and began to cry even more and spazz out.

Clarisse, Jason, Octavian, Annabeth, Leo, Frank and Thalia busted out laughing at the scene in front of them. Leo wished he had a phone to record this on.

Oh, wait he did.

Nico and Reyna chuckled lightly and commented on what idiots they were. Piper, Hazel and Rachel were both trying to hold in their laughter. Eventually, Percy, along with Jason, put the sobbing Grover in his room and returned to the living room.

"Annabeth," Percy rubbed his head. "Please read the story. And make it quick."

"Ok." Annabeth said.

**Chapter 1**

**Emo**

**Thalia Grace was Emo. She hated life, listened to depressing songs, and wrote dark, haunting poems. **

"Are Emo people really like this?" Leo asked.

"Some are like that." Reyna answered.

**Thalia hated her dead beat father. Her mother. Her little brother.**

"Damn, you are a depressing little thing aren't ya?" Jason nudged his sister. Thalia glared at him.

"Shut up! Why do people think I'm Emo?" She questioned.

**Because she hated life so much, she cut her hair short. **

"Wow, this author is relentless." Piper commented.

**But, her life brightened up when she met Nico. **

"Aww!" All the girls, even Clarisse ( who is allowed to act girly sometimes!), said. Nico's face was a even brighter shade of red.

He really did hate Fanfiction.

**It was after school. She was sitting on the steps writing a song about flowers dying. **

**She hated flowers. **

"This author is using way to many Emo stereotypes." Annabeth said. Thalia was gritting her teeth and not saying a word.

In fact, Thalia actually enjoyed flowers.

**When she was on the last line, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up to see the mean, popular girl of the school, Piper, smirking at her. **

"Really? After getting bullied myself, why would I do this to someone else?" Piper said.

**Her two cronies, Hazel and Reyna, **

"Cool! I'm in the story too!" Hazel cheered. Frank rubbed her shoulders.

"Trust me, it gets worse."

**-were there with her. Hazel pushed Thalia down the steps. "What, like, a, like, freak!" **

"**Totes!" Reyna agreed. **

"Wait, what? When do I, like, talk like that?" Hazel realized her slip up and she buried her face in her hands. "Stop making me, like, say like!"

"Don't worry. It'll, like, go away." Clarisse said. Then, "Oh, I, like, did not, like, say like! Damn you Fanfiction!"

"I totes agree." Reyna said.

"I, like, totes, second that." Leo smiled.

"What is, like, wrong with you, like, losers?" Octavian asked. "Ah! Make it, like, stop!"

"It's spreading like-NO! I refuse to, like, say like!" Thalia yelled.

"Like, calm down. We gotta totes finish the story." Percy said.

"This is totes what Fanfiction does to our, like, brains! It's twisting our, like, reality."

"But, we gotta finish. Since I have not, like, said like once." Annabeth said. She realized her slip up and sighed. "Shit…"

**Piper, Reyna, and Hazel both snickered. "OMG, she's, like, on the, like, ground." **

"This author made us out to be, like, dingbats." Piper said.

"Well, the author is totes a Brony, so what do you, like, expect?" Nico replied.

"**Hey, what are you guys doing?" A boy walked up to them. He was handsome and had black hair and piercing dark eyes. He was wearing all black also with a skull necklace on. He was tall. **

"Damn, I sound, like, sexy." Nico beamed.

"**Nothing, Nico poo poo huggy swuggles bear." Piper smiled innocently. **

"The fuck was that?" Jason asked. "I never got, like, a annoying, cute nickname like that."

Piper giggled and snuggled closer to Jason. "Ok, my boo boo snuggy wuggy-"

"SHUT!" Clarissse yelled as she paused midsentence for dramatic effect. "The fuck up. Gods, you two need to go plow each other, like, now."

"Plow?" Rachel asked.

"You're choice of words are, like, funny." Percy laughed.

Before another argument could ensue, Annabeth continued reading.

**Piper called her two cronies together and they walked off. Nico held out his hand to Thalia. "Here, let me help you." **

**Thalia reluctantly took his hand. A burst of energy surged through her. She felt alive again. No more did she feel completely sad. **

**They had a connection. **

"What? Thalia, you, like, met him, like, five seconds ago." Percy chuckled.

"Well, that story is over with. I think we can all agree it sucked." Annabeth said. She had enough sense to be immune to the "like disease".

What story is next for the demigods?

**BRONY – A male between the ages 18 and 40+ who are MEGA FANS of the TV Show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. **

**A/N: Like usual let me know! I'll try to update again this week. No promises though. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^.^ **

**Updated: 4/28/13 **


	12. I SPANKED MY DADDY!

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait! I've been busy, surprisingly! Next week, I'll be on a retreat and have to wake up at 5 every morning D: **

**Then in July I gotta take stupid driver's Ed. -.- That's gonna take up my whole month right there. **

**So….updates may be slower than usual :P Well, I hope this chapter makes up for it my lovelies :3 **

**ANYWAY! Enjoy! **

**Credits to: samsarnes for this interesting story idea. ;) **

…

…

**I ATE THA BONES! **

**Playlist: RADIOACTIVE – IMAGINE DRAGONS **

**THE WAY – ARIANA GRANDE**

**Chapter 10**

**I SPANKED MY DADDY! **

"Hazel, you're reading." Octavian said.

Hazel gulped and stared at the lap top. "Uh, I don't think-"

Frank intervened, "Hazel, don't read. Someone else should. Plus, how many of these should we read anyway? For the past two days, that's all we've been doing."

"Fanfiction is addicting." Rachel said. "I kind of want to write one."

Everyone gaped at the red-haired oracle in horror. Reyna shook Rachel's shoulders. "Don't do it! That's how these author's get you into their sick little game of imagination."

Nico knew what had to happen.

They had to read the most traumatizing story ever.

But not yet for they were not ready.

"We're too far into the author's game. We have to go on. For if we turn back we'll be known as cowards." Percy declared. He raised his arm in and curled his hand into a fist. "THIS IS FANFICTION!"

"Percy, I rather go through the whole ordeal with Gaea again." Piper told him.

"Gaea was better than this." Leo murmured. "But, Percy is right. We're in too deep."

Frank glared at him. "Are you serious? These stories are crazy! And we're being traumatized."

"Frank, go listen to your Imagine Dragons album and don't listen to the stories." Octavian told him.

"Ha, you like Imagine Dragons? Wow, I thought your crush on Arianna Grande was bad." Clarisse laughed.

Hazel glared at her boyfriend, whose face was red from embarrassment. "Who is Arianna Grande?"

"A actress and singer on Nickelodeon." Percy told her.

"What's Nickelodeon?"

"Ok, I think I'll read." Rachel said, standing up and walking over to the couch. She knew it would take quite a while to explain everything to Hazel.

Rachel's eyes travelled down the list of Fanfiction until she spotted one that caught her attention. "Hey, this doesn't look, like, awful."

"Like, read the summary." Jason said.

"We are _**NOT **_going through the "Like Disease" again. Rachel you better be careful how you read." Annabeth warned.

"Oh, ok. Now, let's see."

**Title: The Kids Are the Parents**

**By: Teary_Eyed86**

**Summary: After a fateful twist of events, the gods have been turned into toddlers and have to be cared for by their children. Can the demigods handle the pressure of being a parent? Read to find out!**

"That sounds…cute." Reyna said.

Nico looked at her in a amusing way. "Reyna, you said that about that one story and-"

Reyna glared at him. "Shut up. Quit bringing up events from the past."

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! **

**Percy: Hey guys!**

**Leo: What's up?**

**TE: Hey, what are y'all doing in this author's note?!**

"What? Who is TE? Why are we in an author's note?" Leo asked, dumbfounded.

"It's like she's talking to you guys…" Annabeth speculated.

"Nico, this is the same author who did that awful author's note and it was so long and then the chapter was less than a hundred words." Reyna said.

Nico sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and murmured sarcastically, "This is great."

**Percy: We just thought we'd pop by and say hello to the lovely readers.**

**TE: Well, get out!**

**Leo: No, you can't tell us what to do!**

**Percy: You tell her, Leo!**

**TE: Get out! Or I'll get Zeus to smite you!**

Rachel looked up. "Where is Thalia anyway?"

The demigods hadn't noticed the daughter of Zeus leave. Where could she be?

"Oh, well. Keep reading." Clarisse told her.

**Percy: Fine, I'll get my dad to cause a tsunami to wipe out your house!**

**Leo: I'll burn your house, TE!**

**TE: Noooooo! Please don't! **

"When is the story starting?" Annabeth groaned.

**Leo: TE, we gotta start the story! **

**TE: Not until Percy apologizes. **

"Apologize, Percy." Octavian ordered.

"Hell no! I didn't do anything to TE!"

**Percy: Hmph!**

**TE: Hmph!**

**Leo: Haha, ok, readers, lets get started. I'll be taking over. Here is chapter 1**

**Chapter 1: **

**Annabeth and Percy were on a romantic date in Central Park. **

"**Thanks for taking me out today, Seaweed Feet." Annabeth said cheerfully. **

"I don't call him that." Annabeth protested. "This author obviously doesn't know anything about Seaweed Brain and I."

**Percy was about to lean in to kiss Annabeth until he heard a baby crying and screaming his name. "PERSHY!" **

**The two demigods looked up to see a toddler with brown hair and green eyes. He had baby fat and the most adorable chubby cheeks. He only had a diaper on, which, in fact, had a strong odor coming from it. **

"**Uh, yes?" Percy asked uncertainly. **

"**I ISH POSIDEON!" The toddler yelled. **

"**Oh my gods. My dad is a toddler." Percy smirked and held out his arms for his dad to run into. Once he had Poseidon in his arms, he put him on his lap. "Someone needs a spanking for ruining their kid's date." **

"Oh my gods! Percy, you wouldn't!" Rachel stared at him in disbelief.

"Lucky, I'd love to leave spank my dad!" Nico said.

"This will not be pretty." Hazel said.

"Radioactive…Radioactive." Frank sang along with the music on his Ipod.

**Percy drew back his hand and spanked his dad on the butt. "WAAAAA! PERSHY! WAAAA!" **

"**Oooooo, I like a man with authority." Annabeth smiled as she watched her boyfriend spank his dad. **

"Wow, Annabeth. You're a sadist. I knew there was something about you." Jason laughed at her.

"Shut up, Jason! Or I swear I'll-" Annabeth was cut off by Reyna.

"Stop fighting. The Fanfiction is making you tense. Take a deep breath and _**relax.**_"

The demigods did just that and they had to admit they felt a bit better. Rachel continued reading.

**Percy continued spanking him until Percy got tired. Poseidon glared at him. "YOU SHUCK, PERSHY!" **

"Sucks dick." Leo laughed.

"Hahaha, fuck you too, Leo." Percy told him.

"The story ended." Rachel told them.

"It would've been longer if that stupid author didn't make those long ass author's notes. I'm gonna read next and it will be a _**good story.**_" Octavian said. Rachel handed him the computer and he began scrolling through the list. He laughed and looked at Leo.

"Leo, this next story is all about you!"

The demigods heard a toilet flush and a bathroom door open. The smell of something putrid and a flowery scent filled the room which made them all gag. Thalia walked into the room and stretched.

"Guys, nobody go in there for about thrity-five, forty-five minutes."

**A/N: The last quote was a quote from the movie Friday. So, I don't own it. :P **

**I feel bad for Leo in the next chapter. xD But, it'll be great. **

**I'm still iffy for when this story is gonna end. They can read so many different fanfics since there are tons out there, but they gotta read….**

**xD Well, a traumatizing story. **

**Updated: 6/6/13 **


	13. Bashing at its Finest!

**A/N: CONFESSION TIME! My name is Sierra and I'm obsessed with NUTELLA AND READING! :D **

**Ok, that was random, but I don't care. **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What do you think of the House of Hades Cover? I love it. It looks creepy… :0 **

**Will you be seeing Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters this summer? I will. Even though the movie didn't follow the book I still enjoyed it and it was pretty damn funny. **

**So, tell me your thoughts OR confession in a review. **

**And no you're not dreaming. I'm updating twice in one week. SHOCKER! **

**P.S. I'm rereading all the Percabeth and Lazel scenes in the Mark of Athena…I'm a freak like that ._. **

**Playlist: **

**Chapter 11**

**Bashing at its Finest!**

"Gods, Thalia. You have to flush twice!" Percy told her.

"Sorry, but I had to go." Thalia said. "By the way, I'm hungry."

"Let's go make something to eat. I'm sure Percy has something in here we can eat." Annabeth said.

Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, and Rachel went to kitchen to prepare lunch…or brunch.

In about twenty minutes, the demigods, Grover, and Rachel were sitting in the living room eating sandwiches and Nutella. Yum!

Octavian smirked, "Leo, are you ready for this story?"

"Yes! It has to be good if it's about me." Leo declared confidently.

"We'll see."

**Title: The Leo Story**

**By: OMGIGAWSHPERCYISSHOSEXAY**

"I wonder how many fans we have." Percy wondered aloud. "If we're a book series, then a lot of people must be reading about us then?"

"It's weird to think some guy named Rick Riordan is writing a story about us. He knows everything about Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood." Reyna said.

"There are over thirty-nine thousand stories about us. We are just under Lord of the Rings. But, these books called the Hunger Games are getting pretty close." Nico explained.

"I hate the Hunger Games." Jason, Grover, and Rachel said in unison. They all stared at each other wide eyed before exclaiming, "Woo, we found fellow haters!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you three?" Piper yelled. "The Hunger Games are the best!"

"The Hunger Games are awful, Pipes." Jason patted his girlfriend's head, which just made her even madder.

"Eh, they're ok." Clarisse said. "I enjoyed The Mortal Instruments better, but it's ok."

"Divergent was more interesting, in my opinion." Reyna said.

"Divergent was pretty good." Annabeth and Percy said.

"I think Alex Rider books and the Lorien Legacies series are better." Nico told them.

"Hey!" Octavian snapped in annoyance. "Why are we talking about these other fandoms? Let's read what _**our fans**_ have to write."

"Fine." Piper cast a hateful gaze to her boyfriend, Grover and Rachel. "This isn't over. May the best fandom win!"

_**Obviously, the Percy Jackson fandom wins ;) Anyway…**_

**Summary: A story all about Leo. Leo Lovers shouldn't read this story. Just saying…**

"That summary was kind of…ominous…" Leo said.

Frank rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to hear a story about Leo, the hot shot. Or anything about Leo for that matter.

**Chapter 1**

"Woah, there's no long author's note!" Hazel exclaimed. She was glad because that last story made her go a little crazy.

**Hi guys! I'm Leo! I'm useless!**

"What?! No, I'm not!" Leo yelled. "What the fuck is this?"

"A story about you." Octavian answered, like it was obvious.

**I can produce fire! I have no love life! **

"Well, this author obviously likes Percy better than you." Grover laughed and then he said his infamous line, "Anything goes in Fanfiction."

Annabeth groaned, "There it is! Dammit, Grover, I thought you stopped!"

Grover slowly smiled at Annabeth and said, sweetly, "I'll never stop."

**I tried to steal Hazel away from Frank because I have no love life of my own. **

"That's not true!" Hazel protested. "Leo would never do that. This author is stupid and doesn't know anything about us."

"Hazel is right guys!" Thalia agreed. "Leo is a awesome person."

**Then I blew up Camp Jupiter! Whoopsie daisy!**

"This author doesn't know anything." Percy said. "We all know it wasn't Leo's fault."

"Jeez, this doesn't sound like Leo at all." Jason said.

Even though him and Frank have a dicy relationship, Frank had to admit this story made Leo look like a complete idiot. Which he wasn't.

Sometimes.

**And…**

**Oops, what was I talking about again? Oh yeah, how useless I am. USELESS USELESS USELESS! OOPSIE DAISY!**

Fire sprung up in Leo's hands and his eyes were wild with fury. He walked over to Octavian, but Jason grabbed him from behind.

"Octavian, quit reading!" Rachel told him. "How could you go on reading about that?"

"Yeah, asshole, you knew that story would make Leo upset." Grover said.

"Well, like you say Grover," He smirked, "_**Anything goes in Fanfiction."**_

"You bitch! That line is copyrighted!" Grover lunged for Octavian and the two began struggling on the floor. Leo's fire was getting out of control. Percy used the water to extinguish it, but more fire sprung from Leo's hands.

The Battle of Insanity had begun.

***( Meanwhile in Olympus)***

"Your children are cray-cray!" Zeus laughed as he watched the ensuing chaos in Percy Jackson's apartment. Poseidon sighed as he watched his son and his friends duke it out.

"Really, Zeus? Did you just say cray-cray?" Ares asked in disbelief.

"What is cray-cray?" Apollo asked.

"It's the shortened version of saying crazy. No, a _**stupider **_way of saying crazy." Aphrodite explained.

"Don't be a bitch." Zeus told her. "Now, let me enjoy them beat the Hades out of each other. Aw shit, Frank just hit Jason."

"YOLO!" Ares laughed.

"Oh, now we got cray-cray and YOLO." Poseidon sighed. "This generation is truly fucked."

"I want them to read _**our story**_" Apollo wined.

"It shall be soon." Zeus declared.

"Ugh, whatever." Hera rolled her eyes. "I'm re-uploading my story. I can't believe it was deleted in the Purge."

Athena smiled, "Hera, our story is still up. After their petty fight is over, they should read it."

Hera smiled, "Perfect~"

***( Percy's apartment)***

"Kill…Octavian….Murder….Fanfiction….stop….hammerti me…" Leo chanted. After the Battle of Insanity, Percy, Frank, Jason, and Reyna tied up Leo and Octavian. It took all four of them to hold Leo and Octavian down.

Leo was in a daze and leaning against the wall while Octavian was knocked out.

"Guys, we need to stop this! Everyone is going crazy!" Piper exclaimed.

"We're in too deep, Piper." Thalia explained. "We must continue."

"Why does fighting Kronos and Gaea seem like a cake walk compared to his?" Nico asked them. "This stuff is not real! You gotta get control."

"Wow," Rachel yawned. "I could've sworn we had this conversation, like, a hour ago."

Clarisse glared daggers at the red haired oracle. "Say _**like**_ one more time."

"No one say the L word." Jason told them. "The L word is forbidden."

"Is it really over?" Hazel asked, his voice shaking. "Will it ever be over?"

"Hazel, get ahold of yourself!" Nico told his half-sister. "Remember this isn't real."

"What if it is real?!" Annabeth exclaimed. "What if…oh gods no…"

"If what Annabeth?" Percy asked. He was actually scared of the question she was daring to ask.

"What if…we're in a Fanfiction?"

**A/N: wow…I amaze myself…just saying. **

**So, I need y'alls help! Can someone suggest to me a Pertimis story to read because I've gotten several requests for that. **

**And honestly I have no idea what story they should read next. Obviously, they will read Athena and Hera's story…but still… what kind?**

**Suggestions are appreciated ^.^ :D **

**P.S. YOLO IS TOTES A CRAY-CRAY SAYING. LIKE TOTES! :D **

**Updated: 6/7/13 **


	14. Your Sister's a Sue, Percy

**A/N: I hate Driver's Ed SO freaking bad. But, I got my permit and I'm a legal driver! :D Yay! **

**Anyway, thanks for the wait. After I came back from my trip in Louisiana, I was completely out of it. The reason I wasn't updating was because I was to busy scratching the mosquito bites that those mutant mosquitos gave me. **

**Ok, I'm done with the bitching. **

**PERTIMIS STORY IS NEXT CHAPTER! **

**I got the request for this story a while ago, but I saw it again and I thought, "hmmm, Hera and Athena would write something like this!" Lol. However, this is a combination of two story requests ^_^ **

**Request by: ninjapotterjedigirl and Guest ( WHY U HAVE NO ACCOUNT!?) **

**Chapter 12**

**Your Sister's a Sue, Percy**

"Annabeth, that's not true," Percy laughed nervously. "We _**are not **_in a fanfiction. That's impossible."

"N-No. Annabeth could be right. We aren't acting like ourselves at all!" Rachel cried.

Thalia nodded her head, "Yeah, it's like some fifteen year old girl is typing this story on her computer and is making us act this crazy and stupid. I bet tons of people are reading this fanfiction and laughing their asses off."

"She's probably got tons of reviews," Jason said. "Three hundred, maybe?"

**(P.S. THANKS FOR THE 300 REVIEWS! :D) **

"Shut up!" Clarisse yelled, "We are real! We are not part of this _**Percy Jackson and the Olympians book **_series. Obviously, someone is jacking with us. This is, like, an illusion."

Jason held his head like he was in pain, "Ugh, the **'L'** word."

"Why does Fanfiction have to be so different? Is this what our fans really think of us?" Hazel asked.

"Anything goes in Fanfiction," Grover said. It'd been a while since he said this phrase. Annabeth glared at him and flipped him off.

"Nico snorted, "Yeah, I can get every girl at camp, catch you and Percy MAKING OUT by the shed, and can still go to school. Yeah, anything goes in crazy fan's minds. Let's read another one and see who faints next."

"NO!" Everyone yelled. Well, besides Leo and Octavian who were still unconscious.

"Maybe we should seriously stop. Reading fanfiction has not helped us in anyway," Frank reasoned, "Just think about that."

"We have had this conversation, _**Franklin**_." Reyna told him. She yawned as if this whole incident was boring. "We will keep reading."

"Franklin?" Percy laughed, "Like the child's cartoon _**Franklin**_?"

Frank sighed, "Yes. Like the turtle."

"Ah, the **'L' **word. It's too much!" Jason cried out. Normally, Piper would've comforted her boyfriend, but he was acting a bit ridiculous for her tastes. What's so bad about, like, saying 'like' anyway?

"Did anyone watch Calliou?" Rachel asked, "I feel like I was the only kid in my school who watched it when I was younger."

"Yes, I loved Calliou!" Annabeth said. "Did you watch Dragon Tales or Arthur?"

"Dragon Tales was an amazing show. I wasn't a big fan of Arthur though." Percy admitted.

"Guess what my favorite childhood show was," Nico said. Everyone was silent as they anticipated Nico's answer. Finally, he said, "Nothing! Why? I was stuck in a fucking casino for almost seventy years."

"I've been dead, so I have no idea what this Dragon Tales or Arthur thing is." Hazel said.

"Look, I'm going to find the next Fanfiction for us to- Oh? That's odd." Reyna stared at the screen baffled. When had they clicked on this story?

"Something wrong, Reyna?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Ok, I'm going to read this next story."

**Title: Twins **

**By: TheQueenandWisdomWoman**

**Summary: It's just a regular summer at Camp Half-Blood for Percy until his twin sister, Mia, comes and causes trouble! But, Percy doesn't have a twin sister…right? Takes place after TLT, but before SOM. **

"This sounds lame! Pick another story!" Clarisse whined.

"Yeah, I agree. This Mia character sounds like a, like a…" Nico couldn't say the words. The two terrible words that described someone that was perfect…

"A Mary Sue," Rachel whispered. She brought her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth in the chair. "No Sues allowed…"

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Mia! **

"**Percy, I found you." Mia whispered as she walked up the hill. She was almost to Camp Half-Blood. It had been so long since she saw her brother. Did he still remember her? She hoped so. She came and found him after finding out from her mother that he was a demigod and the crazy adventure they went on to find Zeus's lightning bolt. **

**Mia had long, brown hair and sea green eyes. Despite her young age, men thought she was attractive. **

"Ah, our first quest. Those were good times." Grover said as he began reminiscing.

"Ok, so if this happened right after we returned Zeus's lightning bolt, that means we had to be about thirteen." Percy concluded.

"That means, at age twelve or thirteen, men found your sister attractive." Annabeth said.

_I can't say for sure Mia is a Sue, but that's the first sign of a Sue. Everybody is attracted to the character despite her age, _ Nico thought. He noticed Rachel shaking and rocking back and forth. Yep, Rachel was afraid of Mary Sues.

Great.

"Men…like middle-aged men?" Frank wondered.

Hazel began to fan her face, "What? That's so scandalous!"

"Your sister is a Mary Sue, Percy," Thalia told him.

"A Mary Sue?"

"We don't know that for sure, ok? Let's keep reading. Maybe Mia's character hasn't developed yet," Piper concluded.

**Also, all the boys in her school flirted with her and fell in love with her instantly. She began to wonder if she was actually a daughter of Aprodite because of her beauty. **

**Mia could sing, dance, cook, draw, and was smarter than everybody in her school. **

"Yep, definitely a Mary Sue," Clarisse said.

**Mia came to the entrance of Camp Half Blood where she saw a boy. He was beautiful with golden blond hair and blue eyes. He looked like a Greek god himself. **

"Oh, gods. Is this a male Mary Sue?" Hazel groaned.

"They're called a Gary Stu. I bet it is," Reyna explained. She sighed, "I'm going to choose another story. The silliness of Percy's Mary Sue sister is impossible to deal with." Reyna tried to push the back button, but it stayed on the page. Why couldn't she leave the story? Reyna tried pushing the Close button on the far right, but it didn't close the page.

"Reyna, is something wrong?" Percy asked as he came over to see what she was doing. "Ok, the page won't close."

"Oh my gods, the Fanfiction gods have trapped us on this page because we insulted their Fanfiction! Oh no, this is bad…real bad…" Rachel began breathing in and out quickly. Frank ran over to her and began to slap her face.

"Pipe the fuck down!" Frank yelled.

Thalia began to laugh, "Frank, why are you quoting Jenna Marbles?"

"Because that's what _**real men **_do," Frank declared. Rachel was still freaking out, so Frank proceeded to slap.

Reyna sighed, "Fine. We'll have to keep reading. I doubt it isn't going to let us off this site anytime soon."

Grover gulped, "Guys, the front door is locked." He began to shiver, "We must've upset the Fanfiction gods."

"What?" Annabeth yelled in astonishment. "We're trapped in here? Maybe a window will open."

"Nope," Jason told her enthusiastically. "The windows are locked too. We're gonna die in here."

"Someone's happy," Nico rolled his eyes. "Let's keep reading, Reyna."

"**Are you new here?" The boy asked. "I'm Pete." **

"**I'm Mia." **

**Mia was in love with this boy. He was so beautiful. **

**End chapter 1**

"Well, that was a shitty place to end a chapter," Piper stated.

"Your sister's a Sue, Percy," Thalia shook her head and tsked. "You're a Gary Stu then."

"That's it I'm reading the next story. And it'll be good too," Jason said.

**A/N: La di la di! We like to party. Can I get a hell no? **

**Miley, you can get a shut the fuck up :) **

**Anyway, has anyone ever watched Pewdiepie or Cry's videos? I became a official member of the BRO ARMY today, but I find Cry funnier… **

**Now, off to driver's ed. -.- **

**Updated: 7/15/13 **


End file.
